Just a Dream
by Amai
Summary: An intro to a fan character of mine and a little dream between her and our favorite Deathsycthe pilot...


**Just a Dream-** a Gundam Wing fanfic by Y. Saaka (aka Amai)  
  
Legal Crap: As always...Gundam DOESN'T belong to me! Though I wish it did...then Quatre would be all mine!! Ahahaha! *ahem* Anyways. Gundam is copywrite to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotou Agency. Author's note: Wow...my first GW fic! *glee* Ehehe...mostly about one of my fan characters but if I continue it, it'll have the good ol' pilots we love in it! Enjoy! ^^   
  
_ Wars....as they raged over the land she could only watch in silent horror as the innocent were murdered at the hands of those...monsters. What were they? She wanted to scream out, to help them- but it was all in vain. She couldn't help the deaths.. _

Suddenly, out of nowhere 5 angels wielding the weapons of the monsters grazed into the scene....All young boys she observed. The first one was a silent one with a frown painted on his face of one who has seen too much too soon. The next one was a beautiful golden one with eyes of innocence, yet grief at the same time. He smiled at her before decending into the darkness of battle. The third was also a silent looking one...but not as hard as the first. One single emerald eye glinted at her as he slowly drifted away...The fourth one marched ahead with great determination in his onyx eyes...hand on his sword's handle he screamed a war cry at the beasts bounding foward. As for the last one...the last one...He was dressed in a pure black attire, but despite the unholy look he presented, his face told otherwise...Looking at him, she couldn't help it...she reached forward and touched his arm her eyes meeting his deep violet ones. He winked back grinning at her as he gently pointed to ...machine? Bending down as his chestnut hair cascaded down his back he wispered to her-   
"It's ours...."   
  
Then she woke up. Damn dream. What the hell was that suposed to mean?? Alone again...where was she? She couldn't remember anything..Great, alone and confused. Juuuust peachy. Wait a sec...something was knocking on that door in her head. A name... 

Natalie Maxwell. That was it. Er...was it? Ah well, it was close enough. But..that wasn't all... She searched her almost empty head for facts, but all in vain. There was a bit of something there...something telling her something. Dammit, what the hell was it??? Clutching the cold, stiff, surface of the table she woke up on, she concertrated on that feeling... 

Which way... Right. Ah ha!! That works...Natalie hopped off of the table and walked to the right of her. The feeling was getting stronger, that was for sure. This place was weird....an old abandoned lab perhaps? If anything it gave her the creeps. 

That door....that's it! But alas, it was locked. Frowning, Natalie angrily kicked at the door. Surprisingly it fell over. She grinned. 

"Jackpot!", her greenish-voilet eyes scanned the room to see something that she didn't expect out of the oddest things to be in that damned room. 

"Angel...", she could only whisper out as she saw that...angel of destruction..the one in the dream. No. She was wrong...but it sure looked like it. Idily, she rubbed her finger on the side of the mech, smiling smugly. It was hers...but she knew somewhere it was someone elses..perhaps that angel? Maybe that's what he meant "It's ours...". Only time would tell.   
*********************   
  
Far away, in a hotel someone awakened. He shook himself silently, as to not wake up his companion in deep asleep. But alas, Heero was a light sleeper.   
"Duo..Daijoubu ka?", he practically growled out, but the other boy let it flow over him, that was Heero's basic attutude anyway. Plus he was tired. Duo nodded in response,   
"Daijoubu. I just had the weirdest dream though...it kinda shook me up."   
"Hn. Go back to sleep, we have a busy day tomarrow. It was just a dream.", Duo nodded again and went back to sleep, wondering who that girl was....   
  
Just a dream....   
  
  
So...how'd ya like it? Reviews and comments are always welcome. You can view Natalie's profile here-  
http://velar.ctrl-c.liu.se/vcl/Artists/Yasmin-Saaka/nat.htm Till next time! Ja mata! *waves*


End file.
